


I Love Your Hair Like This (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley why are you always riding Aziraphale, Fanart, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It's becoming a bit of a pattern here, M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Illustration. Crowley grew out his hair, Mesopotamia style... Wouldn't you want your hands in it too?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 525





	I Love Your Hair Like This (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to go visit some very homophobic relatives this afternoon, so I had to get this done and posted before I leave. XD This is obviously the best way to rebel against bigotry, right? Right???
> 
> Anyway. Have some Husbands with a bit of a hair-pulling kink. (And please ignore my dumbass titles; I never know what to do with those.) I think inking Crowley's hair may have taken longer than the rest of the inks combined, but I really wanted some lovely soft details in this one. I hope you like how it turned out!


End file.
